Love Really is Weird
by 2SasuSaku2
Summary: This story is about Sakura just happening 2 move in with Sasuke. She hates his guts but he never seems affected by this,until somethings happen..... SasuSaku and other pairings R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Trouble and Moving in

Ok, this is my first story so ya, be brutal people!! My spelling is probably horrible but no 1 cares so to the story!

Note: This contains SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and I haven't decided if I want 2 pair ShikaIno or ShikaTema!

Characters:

Sakura Haruno- Age: 14- Status- confident

Hinata Hyuuga- Age: 14- Status- shy

Ino Yamanaka- Age: 14- Status- fan girl (no offence to Ino fans . )

Naruto Uzumaki- Age: 14- Status- hyperactive

Shikamaru Nara- Age: 14- Status- lazy genius

Kiba Inuzuka- Age: 14- Status- dog lover

Shino Aburame- Age: 14- Status- Bug lover

Choji Akimichi- Age: 14- Status- eat a lot

Sasuke Uchiha- Age: 14- Status- emo

Karin- Age: 14 (acts like she's 2) - Status- over angered Sasuke lover!! (Sorry I don't like her)

Temari-Age: 15-status-major tomboy

Once In a village called Kohna, there was a school called Kohna High…………

(Sakura's POV)

It was a normal day for me, the usual fan girls squealing about some boy named Uchiha, whatever his first name is. Ya it was pretty normal…… I grabbed my journal that I started writing since what, third grade! It was the best thing I had; being the only one that wasn't Sasuke obsessed was pretty interesting. I opened the journal and thought about what I was going 2 write in it when the bell rang. I looked at the clock then got up to go to lunch.

At lunch I sat by my friends Hinata and Tenten. Hinata was always waiting for our friend Naruto to arrive; I still didn't see what she saw in him. All of a sudden a girl named Ino walked up to me.

"Well, if it isn't forehead girl!" Ino said Every1 in the cafeteria started to laugh except for my friends. I stood up and said "Well, I suppose my forehead has to be smaller than your stomach Ino pig." She gave me an evil glare but I smiled innocently. The inner me shouted "Cha! Bring it pig face!" Ino then pretended to cry and ran to Sasuke. Ino started shouting, "Sasuke-kun that forehead girl just called me a name!" I just stared I mean what was I suppose to do besides eat my lunch? The Uchiha looked at her then at me.

Sasuke stood up and walked over 2 me. I stayed seated and asked, "Can I help u Uchiha, uh, whatever your name was?" He stared at me and answered, "Its Uchiha, Sasuke and aren't you that tomboy that's always pretending to be a boy?" I got so mad that one moment I was staring and the next I had my milk pored all over his head. After replaying what had just happened the Uchiha grabbed my arm and about threw me when Naruto tapped on his shoulder. He turned and Naruto said, "Let's take this outside!" The annoyed Uchiha turned, smirked, and walk away saying only three things, "Watch it blossom…" I stared for a minute, and then I realized that he just called me blossom.

(Sasuke's POV)

As I walk away from that Sakura girl I thought to myself, 'She's never going to get over what I just said is she?' I smirked and left to go home. When I reached my house, I notice a new car there. I rushed in wondering what was going on and why there was a "moving" truck in front of our house. My mom spotted me as I rushed over to her.

(Normal)

"O, hello Sasuke-san" said Mikoto who was signing a paper. Sasuke stood next to her and asked, "We aren't selling the houses are we?!" She looked down at her confused son and replied, "No, my friend from when I were little is coming to live with us, o and she's bringing her daughter as well." Sasuke's face turned back to normal as he questioned, "Do I know her daughter from school?" She stared at him and replied, "How did u know?! The girls name is Sakura Haruno" Sasuke's face completely went pale for a moment then he questioned, "Why are they moving in?!" His mother, slightly annoyed, replied, "Well they wanted a new house but after they sold the old one, they didn't have enough money now enough with the questions! Go get ready before they get here and be good!" Sasuke thought about all the things he could do to get Sakura back then he answered, "Hai!"

Sakura had just arrived at the Uchiha house, still in shock when her mother told her who they were living with. Sakura made fists as she thought, 'That Sasuke dude better not start anything!' She grabbed her moms hand as they walk into the huge house. Standing there was Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha. "Welcome to our house." Mikoto greeted. "It's nice to be here; anyway this is my daughter Sakura." Sakura's mom stated. "Is your husband moving in to?" questioned Mikoto. "He might, we haven't exactly been getting along lately….." replied Sakura's mother now with a sad expression. Sakura started looking down uncomfortably. Finally Mikoto said, "Sasuke, y don't u show her to her room." Sasuke stopped for a second, and then headed toward the hall. Sakura worryingly followed. They turned millions of corners and Sakura thought they wouldn't ever get there. Then all of a sudden Sasuke stopped by a room and she entered it. He walked in after her and watched her look at everything in the room.

When Sakura was done looking she turned and looked at him. "What?" questioned Sasuke? "Why are u still here?" she replied

(Sasuke's POV)

"Hn I just wanted u 2 know that my rooms next door if u get lost." She glared at me then said, "I won't need your help Uchiha!" I smirked, 'U gotta think it's funny when she thinks she knows everything!' then all of a sudden I heard a loud noise, o wait, that was Sakura, "I'll wipe that smirk off ur face if u keep using it!!" I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst out laughing with an angry tomboy staring me down. "Whats so funny?!" the angered blossom screamed. I simply answered, "U and your tomboyish accent!" She about punched a hole through my stomach, but I dodged and grabbed her arm.

(Sakura's POV)

That idiot actually grabbed my arm one moment then the next thing I knew, he was kissing me! I just stood there and when he was done he stared at me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He smirked then he walked over to my bed and set my stuff on it. I wanted to do something but I couldn't move! He just chuckled and said, "I did told u 2 watch it didn't I?" With that he left me in shock. After awhile I peeked at the clock. 'It's dinner time already?' I thought staring at the time. I walk out of my room and looked left and right. There was like 5 hallways. I gave out a small sigh before I walked next door and knocked. Sasuke answered it but just stared at me. In a low voice I said, "How do you get to the kitchen?" He stared then began to walk down a hallway. I followed quickly then I finally asked, "What was that all about earlier?" He stopped and turned to look at me, I stood there about to say something when he replied, "O that, wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked at me then walked off. I couldn't believe it! First he questions and embarrasses me at lunch. Then he kisses me and leaves me in shock. Now he won't even tell me why he kissed me. This was going to be a long year or so…..

(The next day, Normal POV)

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san will walk u 2 school!" "Hai!" When Sakura walked out the door she noticed Sasuke an few seconds ahead. She rushed to catch up. "Sasuke!" she yelled while trying to catch up. "Hn," was all he said before speeding up. 'Ugh, wat a jerk,' she said 2 herself as she tried 2 catch up.

When they reach the school grounds, fan girls came running 2 Sasuke like he was a candy store! Sakura tried 2 go unnoticed but of course, a girl named Ino had 2 shout, "hey Forehead girl, wat are u doing walking with Sasuke-kun?!" "I….. Um….. Well, u see….. I gotta go, bye!" When Sakura looked back, all she saw was a crowed of fan girls glaring at her. 'I wish this day was over already,' she said 2 herself mentally.

Thx for reading, plz review and ill see wat I can do about the next part .


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

Sorry for the delay and I need more reviewers .

Thx for waiting though and here it is, chapter 2

Ch.2 Why me?!

Sakura's Pov

I was walking around school when I started to question myself. 'Why is it every time I make friends or enemies, I end up getting caught in bigger messes?!' "This is all Sasuke's fault!" Just then someone came up behind me. A voice said, "What's my fault?" I turned around and ended up face to face with none other than, Uchiha Loser or moron, whichever you prefer. "O nothing, just the fact that because of your fan girls, I am the most hated person in school!" He looked as if he didn't care. All of a sudden he smiled and said, "Hate to be u, later shrimp!" He began to leave when I swung a punch and aimed for his head. He turned and grabbed my hand. Then he left after saying, "Watch out, that could hit someone."

I was so angry at this point that if I slammed my locker door any harder it would have broke in 4 pieces. I swore under my breath and headed home.

While I was walking home I suddenly tripped. I looked up to see three girls staring daggers at me. "O, I'm sorry." I said before getting up. "You're going to be really sorry when we're done with you!" One of them yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! Just then one of the girls threw a punch at me. I sat there waiting for the pain to engulf me when nothing came. I looked up and saw Uchiha moron holding the girls fist and glaring a death glare at her.

"Get up!" He told me and heck I was too scared to disobey or use a smart remark so I stood up. "Come!" he said grabbing my hand and walking away from the shocked girl who stood with her mouth wide open. "What were you doing?!" he asked all of a sudden.

(Sasuke's POV)

I stared at the girl in front of me as I tried to get an answer from her. She could have at least walked home with me, but no, she had to go and almost get beaten up! "Answer me!" I yelled still gripping her hand. I was mad, but not at her, I was mad at those girls for about hurting her! "W-what do you mean?" She stuttered as I just looked at her. "You could have waited for me! Do u even know what those girls could have done to you?!" I hated the fact that she didn't wait and almost got hurt. "I-I well I!" She had nothing to say and I could tell. I sighed and said, "Come on, let's get going." I released her hand and began to walk. "Thank you" she whispered, but I heard it clearly. "Just don't ever do that again, got it?" "Hai!" she answered as she began to follow me. 'Why me?!'

Srry it's so short, the next 1 will be longer!


	3. Love U

Well heres the next chapy R&R

-1 week later-

(Normal POV)

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

(Crash!)

"Stupid alarm clock!" Sakura yelled as she got up. "Someone's moody" mumbles Sasuke when he looked at Sakura's alarm clock

"What do you want?!" yelled and angry Sakura

"How's it your business what I want?" asked Sasuke as he smirked

"Bastard, get out!" Sakura screamed and threw her pillow

He caught the pillow and threw it aside. "Is that all you've got?" he asked smartly.

"When I'm done with you, your gonna wish that was all I had!" she said while throwing the broken alarm clock at him.

He ducked and still smirking, walked over to her.

"Can I help u?"

He bent down close to her ear saying, "Actually you can, but not right now."

She shivered hearing this and with that Sasuke left the room.

At School

"Sakura!" Shouted a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her long blond hair set back in a ponytail.

"Ino-san! What's up?" Sakura yelled back at the blonde.

"Well, I'm kinda of over Sasuke-san now," Ino answered in a happy tone.

"That's great Ino-san! So who's the lucky guy?" Sakura said full attention on Ino.

"Choji-kun, he asked me out yesterday so I gave him a chance!" Ino said excitedly.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming! I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura said congratulating her best friend.

"I know, but even better Tamari and Shikamaru are going out!" Ino said, overly excited.

(Sakura's POV)

"Wow that's really great Ino-san." I said half hearted

"Whats wrong, u don't like Shikamaru do u?" She asked in a scared tone.

"No, it's just that I want 2 get away from …" I looked around then whispered in her ear, "Sasuke-san."

"O ya, he still scaring you?" she whispered back. "A little" I said walking to class

Ya, after awhile me and Ino had become friends and she knew a lot about me as I did her.

"Hi Sakura-chan," The loud mouth blonde boy yelled.

"Hi Naruto-san" I greeted

"How are you today?" He asked curiously

"I-I'm fine" I said in an unsure tone

"Come on, what's wrong?" he asked suspiciously

"Ya, what's up?" said a voice behind me

I turned to see Sasuke yet again.

"I-I umm…" I just couldn't speak

"She was just a little worried about family problems." Said Ino, I had never told her that I lived with him.

"Is that so?" he said staring at me as in to say 'we'll talk about this later'

"Yea it is..." I said leaving quickly to my seat followed by Ino.

"That was too close, I almost…" Ino covered my mouth.

"Hahahaha she was talking about the soccer game" Ino said behind us.

I turned and yet again, Naruto and Sasuke. 'O ya, they sit behind us, I'm such an idiot!' I scolded myself

"Of course she was" Sasuke said giving me the same look.

-RING-

O joy, just what I need. We all got up to go home.

I ran as quickly as I could to my locker.

I opened it, got out my stuff, and almost left.

"Hey!" yelled someone, I turned and saw Sasuke moron again.

"Um uh hi…." I said confused, embraced, and scared.

"Come…" he said and grabbed my arm (again), seriously was that a habit or something?!

"Hey, your house is that way!" I yelled trying to get him to let go.

"Just wait for me to get my stuff…" he said trying to end the conversation

'O, right, what happened last week, my bad.' I said remembering it.

"Ok, we can go" I heard from him as he walked past me.

I followed wearily.

We finally got there and no one was there. There was a note on the fridge.

It read:

Hey sorry for the sudden disappearance, but we had a mission to go on. Good news is it'll only take a month, so take care of yourselves and help out one another. Love you guys.

Love,

Two mothers

'Great, just what I needed.' I said to myself sarcastically.

"Ok, come on." He said as we walked over to the couch.

"Ok, what?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Well, what was really wrong earlier?" he asked

Just then I got an idea. "Why do you care?" I asked smartly.

"Because I have to live with you, now answer my question." He replied simply

'Dang him, why does he have to be so smart?' I asked myself

"I was just distracted by other thing, that's all." I said hoping he would be happy with that

"What other things?" he asked now suddenly interested.

'Wait, I bet I could fake being annoyed!' I thought

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"Stay out of my business!" I fake screamed and ran to my room

'I hope that worked' I thought

"Your just to slow." I heard from in front of me

"Ugh go away" I yelled for real this time

"Tell me and I will!" he yelled back in a mocking way

'Curse you!' I yelled in my thoughts

"Maybe I don't want you to know!" I screamed

"Maybe I want to know" he said

"Maybe I don't care if u want to know!" I said

"Maybe I don't care what you care about and just want you to tell me!" he yelled/said

"Maybe I want to just get away from you because you're scaring me!!" I screamed not know that I had just told him

'Dang it!' I mentally cursed to myself

"Afraid? Why?" he asked now with a soft voice

"I really am not sure, I just am…" I mumbled in an unsure tone

"Sorry…" he said in a low tone, but I heard it clearly

"It's not your fault, it's mine…" I said turning to leave

Then, that little habit of his, you guessed it, he grabbed my arm

"I- I never mind" he said

"You what?" I asked

"Love u…." he whispered and walked down stairs

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I stood there afraid of what I had just said.

Well thank you for being patient, I know it was cheesy, but so what! Ill try for longer, but my b-ball season is over so now I'm doing volley ball . I really hope you liked it and please review, the more reviews, the faster I make theses! I hoping for right now 2 get five!


	4. Confusion and New People

Ok, sorry for the hold up

Ch.3: Confusion and new people

Sakura's POV

It had been 1 day since Sasuke had said those 2 words that made her regret being afraid of him. She walked down stairs and turned only to see Sasuke making breakfast.

"Moring" I said hoping he wasn't mad about before

"Yeah" he said as he continued not even bothering to look at me

"Look, I'm really sorry about before" I said trying to get some eye contact with him

"Its fine" he said still looking at the food

"No it isn't, it was rude of me" I said hoping maybe he would look up

"Hn" he said getting 2 plates out

"Are u ok?" I asked hoping he would answer with at least 5 words

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he said putting food on the plates

"Well, you just seem different to me" I said wondering if he was mad

"Whatever, I'm going to pick up some things so I'll be back" he said walking by me

"What about you're…. Food?" as I said that, I noticed the empty plate on the other side of the table

"I'm done" he said leaving

I think I'll go take a walk while he's gone!

I walked out and made sure to lock the door after eating my breakfast

'It's such a nice day' I thought to myself

"Hey you!" a voice called from behind me

"Yes?" I said seeing a boy a little older that Sasuke

"What were you doing in my house?" he asked, now that I thing about it, he looks like an older version of Sasuke with long hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked unsure of what he meant

"What were you doing inside my house?" he asked again

"You're house?" I asked

"Yeah, I live there" he answered glaring at me

"So do I" I said with the same glare

"Oh really?" he asked in a strange tone

"Yeah really, the names Sakura Haruno" I said trying to be a bit friendlier

"I don't care, just stay out of my house" he said now getting mad

"Who died and made u boss?!" I asked now also mad

"No one had to die, I live here!" he yelled at me

"Well, so do I, so deal with it!" I yelled

"You little…" he muttered

"Whatever!" I yelled and then I turned and bumped someone

"Ouch!" I yelled looking up

"Sorry, I thought you were inside" came the oh-so-familiar voice of Sasuke

"Yeah, um, does anyone else live with us?" I asked remembering the man from awhile ago

"My father and…" Sasuke started but was cut off

"Hello, foolish little brother" said the man from a few minutes ago

"Brother?" I asked in confusion

"Yeah, this is my brother" he tensed up when he said brother

"Didn't I tell you to keep your girlfriends out of the house Sasuke?" asked Sasuke's 'brother'

"So nice to see you to bro" Sasuke replied sarcastically

"Ha, whatever" he said

"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name" I said as he began to walk away

"Why should I tell you, you shouldn't even be in the house" he answered

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said well aware of my smart mouth

"Excuse me?" he asked turning around "I don't think you know who you're dealing with little girl"

"Like I care, you're just another loser who has no manners" I answered hoping I wouldn't get killed

"Sasuke" he said

"Hn" he answered?

Just then he dragged me back to the house with his 'bother' following

"I thought I just told you that she couldn't be in here?" he said angry

"She lives here, she's the daughter of mother's friend" he answered simply

"Mother said nothing about her" he said

"Then it may have slipped her mind" he said pushing me up the stares

"Things like that don't just slip her mind and father will be home soon" he said

"Good for him" Sasuke said and closed my door in my face!

"Hey, I don't want to be in here!" I yelled knowing there was a door in between us

"You shouldn't have been smart mouthing then" he said, I could tell he was smirking

"You can't do this!" I yelled

"Want to bet?" he asked while slightly chuckling

"Yes I would" I said banging on the door

"Don't break the door little girl!" yelled Sasuke's brother

"Shut up, um?" I never heard his name

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered through the door

"Right, shut up Itachi!" I yelled

"Why you little" he said as he started coming towards the room

"Oh crap" I said hearing it come closer

"Let her out Sasuke" he hissed

"No" he said defensively

"Move little brother!" he yelled

"No, you could kill her!" he yelled back

"What's it to you?" he asked madly

"Why do you care?" he asked

"That's it" he yelled and I heard him grab and throw Sasuke

Sasuke's POV

He grabbed and threw me against a wall, but I just stood up and went back in front of the door

"Move or I'll kill you both!" Itachi yelled as I stood my ground

"No, I won't let you" I said now mad

"Then die" he said and started beating me

Sakura POV

I could hear his bones breaking, it hurt inside. 'I've had enough!' I thought opening the door

I was afraid, yet I knew I could keep hiding

"Go back in there" Sasuke said as I looked over at him

I felt my eyes widen, he had so many cuts that people would thing he jumped out a window. Itachi looked at me and dropped Sasuke

"No" I heard Sasuke say as Itachi came closer

"Too late" Itachi said coming closer, by then I was mad. The moment I saw Sasuke, I was mad!

"You!" I yelled

"What?" he asked evilly

"You are going down!" I yelled running at him with my fist high in the air

"Ha, you're as foolish as my brother" he mocked which only made me go faster

He caught my fist and through me. BUMP! I hit someone, only they caught me instead of falling from the impact

"Itachi!" a man yelled that now held me

"Hn" with that Itachi walked away

"That kid" he said shaking his head

"Are you two okay?" he asked with a little concern

"Yeah" answered Sasuke

"And you Mrs. Haruno?" he asked looking at me

"I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked

"I'm Sasuke and Itachi's father" he answered and dropped me and I hit the floor

"Oh, nice to meet you" I said smiling

"Hn" he said walking away

'Do they all say 'Hn'?' I thought

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked extending a hand

"Yeah" I said refusing the help

"What's wrong" he asked

"Come" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to my bathroom

"What is it?" he asked confused

I began cleaning and bandaging the wounds

"Thanks" he whispered

"No problem" I said smiling a little

"What are you smiling about?" he asked

"You're okay, isn't that something to be happy about?" I asked him and walked away

"Hn" he responded with the two lettered 'word' we all know and love cough hate cough

How was it, this is the longest one so far! I'm on a roll, please review and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
